fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zavid Ariglio
Zavid Ariglio is one of the Nine Warmages of the Gemma Empire. Although he is a member of the Ariglio Family and hails from Salete Village in Fiore. Appearance Zavid who stands at 6 feet and 1 inch tall and weighs 140 pounds. He is a man in his late twenties. He sports a highly athletic physique. His smooth hair is dark blue. If he had a beard it would be blue, but the Warmage likes a clean shave. Personality Zavid can be described as a willful individual despite his stoic demeanor. He is not someone who is easily intimidated even initially by the likes of Irminsul. It wasn't till being soundly defeated by him numerous times effortlessly that he began to fear his might. He prefers adventure, this was seen when he moved from Ishgar to Aeternum. He has a high interest in magical development. He usual on his adventures collects magical knowledge, which he stores inside his Magic Book. In battle, he likes to downplay his abilities and draw his opponent into making a mistake. When the battle is lost he will withdraw without a second thought. A prime example is during the first time battling against the God of Magic after only a minute he immediately withdrew. Zavid while also not intimidated by Alice Flor, he recognizes he is no match against her either. He is cautious around her. More than that, he has immense admiration for her. Considering she alone equals Irminsul’s might he drives to one day equal if not surpassed both. He has a rivalry with Wilhelm Wort. As the leader of the Imperial Knights and the 3rd Ranked Warmage, he is more accomplished than Zavid. This grew to him having some resentment. Whereas both belong to one of the highest noble families, he feels Wilhelm didn’t earn his place and was simply granted his position on family rank alone. History Zavid was born in Salete Village to the powerful Ariglio Family. He lived there for eighteen years. Although Zavid increasing got bored with his surroundings. On his eighteenth birthday, he decided to leave Fiore as he thought there was nothing to see in the kingdom. He travels to most of the other counties within Ishgar. After several years of traveling, he ended up in Aeternum a continent far north even past Giltena. Zavid overtime decided to remain in the Gemma Empire. He remained there and when in the capital city of Moria trying to join a guild. Instead, he joined the Gem Knights the majority of soldiers in the army. During his tenure within the Gem Knights, his magic power vastly increased in strength. When he was 28 he challenged and defeated the former 7th ranked Warmage and he was awarded a position within Gemma's Warmages. After becoming a Warmage he discovered his family is distantly related to one of the Three Gemstones the greatest, richest, and strongest noble families aside from the Imperial Family. Magic Immense Magic Power: As one of the Nine Warmages possesses truly terrifying levels and strength of Magic Power. As a Warmage his power is comparable to the other Warmages with the exceptions of Irminsul and Alice Flor, the former and the latter being on levels far greater. Bullet Magic Bullet Magic: Zavid is a master of this particular type of magic. Considered a rudimentary form of projectile magic that most mages rarely bother using. Normally preferring the more destructive magics particular the Elemental Magics. However, with enough prowess, it can be very lethal. Zavid is considered a true genius with this magic. Even before his abandonment of Flore, he already had was strong enough with this to defeat the lower echelon of Wizard Saints. After years of service in the Gemma Military, a bullet from this magical art has been strong enough to counter a Jupiter Blast. Telepathy Telepathy: Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic: While adventuring through Ishagar and Aeternum, he learned how to use Teleportation Magic. Quotes *''"Ishgar is so boring, I've seen everything about that backwater peninsula. What I want is greater power than any mage has ever had in the Ariglio Family."'' - Zavid Ariglio Family Tree Trivia *Zavid Ariglio was originally made by Tucker.